1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a surfboard protector which is a partial cover protecting a surfboard from damage and particularly to a partial cover or partial covers protecting respectively the nose, rails or tail along the perimeter of a surfboard from damage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional surfboard, no cover is employed when it is in use for surfing on a wave. Therefore, the nose, rails and tail can easily get damaged when they collide with a rock or sand. The nose and tail may also hurt a surfer or other people when the surfer has been swallowed up by a big wave. Moreover, the nose and tail may also bump people when a surfboard is brought into a public place. The rails of a surfboard can also get damaged when the surfboard is fastened with a rope onto a carrier on the roof of a car. The upper face of a surfboard is generally waxed and the bottom face of the surfboard should not be waxed. Therefore, when surfboards are put one on another, the wax on the upper face of a surfboard is stuck on the bottom face of another surfboard. Surfboards with some type of tails such as a pintail can easily fall off when the surfboards are stood on their tails.